Ilusiones Oscuras
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Naruto ha regresado a Konoha despues de dos años, pero algo en su interior es diferente, tiene una duda que lo lastima que desconoce su causa, un jutsu le mostrara cual es su deseo mas profundo de su corazon. Cap 02 parte uno. Hay NaruHina SasuSaku.
1. Cap 01 Caidos en batalla

**ILUSIONES OSCURAS**

Hola, este es mi primer fic de Naruto aunque ya tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo fic, este fic será compartido con otra escritora la cual se llama Dollsapi-Tao, entre ella y yo haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para este fic. Este fic es un experimento muy especial ya que este expondrá una curiosidad sobre el pasado de Naruto. (Este episodio es un episodio Beta espero que les agrade)

* * *

**CAP 01: CAIDOS EN BATALLA**

Era un día asoleado en la villa de Konoha hace un mes que Naruto que había regresado después de dos años de estar entrenando con ero sensei, ya no era aquel chico que salio de la aldea, ahora era mucho mas fuerte que antes, pero había algo que aun lo incomodaba era que aun Sasuke estaba entrenando en la villa oculta del sonido, el durante ese tiempo el había estado meditando en ir a salvarlo, lentamente baja su mirada y ve hacia la calle, debido a que esta esperando a Iruka- sensei el esta cerca de la academia Ninja ve que están saliendo los niños de las clases el mira como ellos corren hacia sus padres, al ver esa escena Naruto siente un malestar.

Era un malestar que apenas estaba surgiendo, algo que nunca había sentido el durante hace un año se preguntaba si alguna vez había tenido padres, si alguna vez han estado vivos, aun mas aun lo están, por que el tercer Hokage o la anciana Tsunade, esa inquietud llevaba mas de un año cuando entreno en las montaña y se quedo a vivir con una familia, ahí lo trataron como un miembro mas, después de que ambos se fueron de ese sitio, el se lo ha estado preguntando.

Cuando de repente en lo alto de un edificio aparece Orochimaru, Naruto al darse cuenta se levanta y se prepara para atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Orochimaru lanza una Kunai a los pies de este.

Naruto al ver esa acción se pregunta como diablos logro entrar a la aldea, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ve que Orochimaru se empieza a deshacer, ve que se trata de una copia.

Lentamente toma la Kunai y revisa el papel, ve que se trata de una nota, la cual estaba dirigida a él, ya que decía lo siguiente:

"_Naruto, te espero en las afueras de la aldea, quiero hacer un trato contigo, ven solo, sabes en donde encontrarme"_

Naruto ve que no lo quedaba otra opción que ir ya que no podía arriesgar a la gente de la aldea, aunque por otro lado pensaba y decía que diablos, si les va a pasar algo que pase.

Lentamente se levanta dejando la nota en el suelo sin importarle quien lo leyera ya que no estaba firmada por nadie en especifico. Este con un movimiento rápido empieza a dirigirse a las afueras de la aldea.

Unos minutos después llega Sakura al sitio ya que lo estaba buscando debido a la que la Hokage quería hablar con el. Busco con la mirada tratando de encontrar a ese pelmazo, ella encuentra la nota, la toma y la revisa, ve que no tiene remitente pero antes de tirarla nota algo muy sutil, nota un olor a muerte, ese olor es muy tenue.

Ella preocupada ya que Naruto estaba en problemas rápidamente sale de ahí, trata de pensar en que lugar estará, cuando llevaba recorrido cierta distancia se detiene no sabe que hacer si ir detrás de Naruto o ir a avisarle a la Hokage, en ese dilema ve que Hinata va caminando por las calles de la aldea.

Ella baja a donde se encuentra ella y dice- **Hinata, me puedes hacer un favor.**

Hinata extrañada ya que ellas dos generalmente nunca habían intercambiado palabras, dice- **¿Qué pasa Sakura?**

Ella contesta- **necesito que vayas a ver a la Hokage y le digas que Naruto esta en problemas**- ella extiende la nota que traía en sus manos y antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo Sakura le dice- **me puedes hacer otro favor, necesito que me digas en donde esta Naruto en este momento.**

Hinata viendo la situación esta un poco fuera de lo común ella brinca hacia un techo y usa su mirada clara. Ve que Naruto no esta muy lejos de ahí que esta por la puerta sur dirigiéndose hacia una de las zonas de entrenamiento.

Sakura le da las gracias y se dirige en la dirección que le marco, mientras tanto ella empezaba a dirigirse a ver la Hokage.

Mientras tanto con Naruto……………

El iba a corriendo con cautela estaba un poco preocupado por la actitud de irse solo a enfrentar a Orochimaru cuando llega al sitio donde posiblemente, era el área de entrenamiento Numero 42, el sitio en donde conoció a este demonio, este se interna en el sitio.

Cuando esta dentro del área busca tratando de encontrar a Orochimaru, finalmente llega al sitio en donde fueron atacados, ahí ve que Orochimaru y Kabuto están esperándolos.

Este al verlos se detiene, poniendo una mirada seria mira cuidadosamente si no hay algún peligro ya por el sitio en donde se encuentra.

Naruto al verlos dice- **aquí me tienes Orochimaru, que deseas hablarme.**

Orochimaru sonriendo irónicamente dice- **has venido como te dije en la nota, te quiero ofrecer un trato.**

Este viendo que no puede descubrir las intenciones de el dice- **de que se trata este trato.**

**-Quiero que te unas a mi para destruir esta aldea, si aceptas yo me encargare de que seas el primer Hokage de la nueva era.**

Naruto se queda pensando en esa propuesta, pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo el tercer Sanin legendario dice- **antes de contestarme piensa que ahora estas solo y si me contestas que no, te matare sin dudar.**

Este solo sonríe y dice- **inténtalo si puedes por que con esto ya sabes cual es mi respuesta.**

Al terminar de decir eso atrás de él aparece una gran serpiente mucho mas grande la cual fue atacado la primera vez, este sin moverse es atacado por la serpiente, pero antes de que esta llegara a su objetivo aparecen varios Shuriken golpeando a la serpiente al grado que esta cae al suelo derrotada.

Naruto sonríe y dice- **en serio crees que vendría solo, aquí esta todo el equipo de ANBUS esperando una orden, es mejor que te retires o te enseñare un Jutsu nuevo el cual he estado preparando para destruir tu inmortalidad.**

Orochimaru sonríe y dice- **crees que me engañaras con el Jutsu de clones de sombra.**

Naruto no dice nada, aparenta una calma que le ha dado la edad, aun así antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kabuto se lanza al aire y lanza varios kunais, antes de que reaccionara, los kunais chocaban entre las ramas de los árboles y se veían como caían copias de Naruto.

Viendo que lo descubrieron pone una mano e intenta a hacer el Rasengan pero cuando lo empieza a hacer aparecen tres serpientes, este antes de que pudiera reaccionar una silueta cae sobre la cabeza de una de las serpientes, ve como la silueta golpea rápidamente la cabeza de la serpiente matándola de un solo movimiento.

Al caer la serpiente ve que se trata de Sakura, este le dice- **Sakura-Chan que haces aquí, es muy peligroso estar aquí.**

Ella le responde- **eso debería decirte, con que ese es el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru, dentro de un poco llegara Tsunade-sama y te dará tu merecido.**

Este se ríe de las palabras de la aprendiz de la Sanin y dice- **Kabuto encárgate de ellos.**

Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar las otras dos serpientes atacan pero Naruto de un movimiento rápido lanza varios Shurikens las cuales eran tan rápidas que la serpiente cae muerta.

Mientras tanto Sakura, esquiva rápidamente los ataques de la serpiente, y de un movimiento rápido vuelve a brincar sobre la serpiente y rápidamente golpea a esta hasta que la pobre muere por la golpiza que ella le da.

Kabuto ve que ambos han mejorado mucho, este piensa que tendrá muchos problemas para detenerlos y además para matarlos, así que antes de que pudiera hacer algo ve que Naruto extiende su mano para preparar su Rasengan, este espera que hará con el, cuando de repente el color del chakra del ataque se vuelve negro.

Este extrañado por el ataque saca una kunai, cuando de repente es golpeado por Sakura, ella ve que este había puesto su atención en el ataque que Naruto esta haciendo, este se levanta poco a poco mientras lo hacia ella notaba como su rostro desaparecía la marca del golpe que le propino.

Kabuto dice- **se nota que eres alumna de Tsunade, pero tu Naruto, ese ataque es demasiado raro aun para ti.**

En ese momento este se lanza, Kabuto que estaba sobre una gran roca la cual no se podría romper tan fácilmente, este logra esquivar el ataque por un instante, cuando el ataque choca con la piedra ve como el ninja es empujado hacia atrás.

Kabuto nuevamente cae sobre la misma roca, y ve que esta no tiene ningún daño, y dice- **con que esto es todo tu poder Naruto, no me digas que todo ese entrenamiento que tuviste no sirvió de nada.**

De repente oye un ruido muy extraño, cuando ve como la roca se partía por dentro mostrando un gran boquete vació en medio de la roca.

**Que te pareció mi Rasengan implosión, en serio no es fantástico-** decía Naruto muy contento ya que su técnica era perfecta.

Kabuto ve que la situación es algo complicada ya que su técnica es poderosa y si lo llega a tocar lo matara. Así que decide aplicar un jutsu que requeriría de toda su energía sino también tiempo para hacerla.

Este empieza a hacer movimientos con sus manos preparando el ataque mientras que la aprendiz de medico y el Genin persiguen a esta persona, cuando ve que su jutsu esta listo lanza el ataque y grita- **_Jigoku ilusion no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de la ilusión infernal), de los ojos de Kabuto aparece una especie de resplandor rojo que impacta a ellos dos, lanzándolos al suelo.**

Ambos en el suelo se levantan ven que nada les ha pasado, este le pregunta a la pelirosada- **¿Qué nos paso?**

**-No lo se, no siento nada raro en su chacra.**

**-Entonces hay que atacarlos.**

Ambos empiezan a acercarse a el, mientras tanto el chico de los lentes empieza a contar, mientras ve como ambos se acercan- **10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5... 4…**

Mientras tanto Sakura se acercaba y veía que este estaba contando cuando iba en 5 ella empieza a dolerle la cabeza

-**4…**

Empieza a ver doble a su enemigo, no podía ya enfocarlo, 3… su cuerpo le empezaba a doler, 2… ella detiene su andar ya no podía moverse, 1… ella empieza a ver todo oscuro, en una voz lejana escucho alguien que decía cero, pero para ella eso era demasiado tarde ya que todo su alrededor de transformo en oscuridad.

Naruto mientras corría hacia Kabuto miraba como la mirada de ella se perdía, su paso era lento, cuando este llega a cero ve que ella cae al suelo, preocupado se acerca y le dice- **Sakura-chan que te pasa, anda responde.**

La pelirosada no respondía nada, este mas molesto que nunca se levanta este empieza a ver que el chacra dejaba de ser azul a aun anaranjado más brillante, sus ojos se transforman en dorados. Kabuto sabia que Naruto estaba tan furioso que estaba liberando mas poder del que tenia conocido.

Este viendo que no se movía se pone a pensar- **_el Genjutsu que le aplique no funciona, será acaso que tenga una protección especial la cual no pueda afectarle estos, acaso su pasado todo lo que ha sufrido… eso es, su mente esta acostumbrada a ese maltrato, así que lo atacare con el jutsu hermano de esta técnica._**

Rápidamente empieza a hacer unos cuantos movimientos de manos aunque el gasto de chacra era mas que la anterior termina el movimiento de manos, cuando estaba terminando ve que Naruto estaba a unos milímetros de atacarlo con otro Rasengan implosion.

**_-Sora ilusion no jutsu_** **_(jutsu de la ilusión del cielo)_**- un resplandor dorado es golpeado al rostro de Naruto, este pierde la concentración desapareciendo de su mano.

Este se levanta aun extrañado no siente nada raro en su cuerpo, este trata de juntar mas chacra pero le es imposible, lentamente empieza a ver borroso, trata de enfocar al enemigo pero le duele todo su cuerpo, antes de que caiga surge de su interior nuevamente el chacra anaranjado, pero no puede moldearlo, finalmente el cae inconciente.

Kabuto al ver que su técnica funciono saca un par de kunais para darle el golpe final a ambos cuando de la nada aparece Tsunade-sama junto con Hinata, ella al verlos inconscientes dice- **Naruto, Sakura, que les ha pasado.**

Este mientras hacia el jutsu de la desaparición dice- **por que no lo descubres.**

La Hokage se acerca a ambos cuando de repente Sakura empieza a convulsionarse como si todo su cuerpo le doliera, ella reconoce la técnica que le habían hecho y dice- **OH por dios, esto esta mal, debo de ayudarlos a ambos.**

Mientras tanto Hinata se acerca a ver a Naruto y este nota que el chacra azul de este había desaparecido, es decir ni siquiera el punto en donde se genera el chacra estaba ahí, de repente ve un chacra anaranjado que surge de su cuerpo alimentando su fuerza vital.

- **Lady-Hokage que le sucede a Naruto**- pregunta la chica de ojos blancos.

**-Nada solo una protección para evitar que muera**- mientras decía pensaba- **_tendré que darles explicaciones mas tarde, pero ahora naruto esta a salvo, me preocupa sakura, ella esta bajo los efectos del Genjutsu mas peligroso, como es posible que este chico haya sido capaz de aplicarlo sin agotarse._**

**-Hinata necesito que cargues a Sakura, vamos a sacarlo de aquí, yo me llevare a Naruto, hay que movernos rápido, si no hago algo Sakura morirá al igual que Naruto.**- decía de un modo imperativo la Hokage a Hinata.

La chica haciendo caso, ella carga en su espalda a Sakura, mientras que Tsunade carga a Naruto, ambas de movimientos rápidos se alejan del sitio, mientras tanto no lejos de ahí, un joven de lentes estaba recargado en un árbol, jadeando de cansancio tratando de descansar, mientras lo hace piensa- **_por poco me quedo sin chacra, a Naruto tuve que atacarlo seis veces al mismo tiempo con el mismo Genjutsu para que funcionara, que clase de defensas tiene ese chico, no lo se. Pero se que ahora ya estará muerto._**

Continuara…………

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Hola que les pareció este episodio, creen que puedan salvar a Sakura de ese extraño Jutsu o sucumbiera ante el. Esto y mas en el próximo episodio llamado "Jigoku ilusion no Jutsu" 


	2. Cap 02: Jigoku ilusion no Jutsu parte 1

**CAP 02: JIGOKU ILUSION NO JUTSU**

* * *

**Azuna-Chan:** Gracias por ser el primer review y prometo meter mas SasuSaku y NaruHina, espero que te agrade este episodio

**AnOnImO:** No se quien seas pero espero que el próximo review dejes tu nombre real y espero que te siga agradando este fic tanto como a mi en escribirlo.

**Katsura-Chan Uchiha:** Se que ansias ver despertar Sakura así, espero cumplir tus expectativas con este episodio, y no te decepciones con este humilde escritor.

**Mariam H:** tranquila amiga, tranquila, espero que con este episodio pueda cumplir con el SasuSaku que he puesto y espero que te sigas sorprendiendo como lo has hecho con mis otros fics.

**Haruka-chan27:** Hola espero que este episodio no te desanime por lo corto que es, espero que estés leyendo mi fics de Digimon y si no has leido ninguno te recomiendo el fic de Digimon: Mi lado oscuro (considerado el mejor de Digimon de aventura y acción), espero que te emociones con este fic que como lo estas haciendo con este. Además me gustaría que me agregaras a tu MSN ya que me gustaría mucho charlar contigo.

Además un agradecimiento a los lectores **Kisame Hoshigaki** y **Tyger** por sus reviews.

* * *

Ahora si el fic

Parte uno…………

Sakura sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, era una sensación nada agradable, tenia que hacer algo ya que Naruto esta solo frente a Kabuto lentamente siente que unos labios tocan los suyos, era una sensación agradable, lentamente va abriéndolos, su mirada aun es borrosa ve una silueta que la mira no la puede reconocer, cuando enfoca la mirada ve unos ojos negros que la miran seriamente pero al mismo tiempo con amabilidad. Ella mira mas de cerca y se da cuenta que se trata de Sasuke.

Ella reacciona y ve que es él pero lo nota muy distinto ya no es el chico que conoció hace años, ahora su pelo esta largo hasta media espalda, es alto, el se acerca abrazándola, al sentir el contacto se queda paralizada, ella siente el aliento de este que dice- **nos tenias muy preocupados, los niños no han querido salir a jugar hasta ver que despertaras.**

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un niño y una niña de 3 y 5 años respectivamente entraban a la habitación, el chico era un clon de Sasuke solo que este tenia los ojos verdes, mientras tanto la niña era un clon de ella misma solo que los ojos de la chica eran negros y de una mirada seria, se fija que esta vestida de una ropa parecida a la suya pero de color marrón oscuro, y en la espalda lleva el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ambos niños corren hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente, lo primero que le cruza la mente es "quienes son ellos", pero lo único que dice- **¿Qué me paso, no puedo recordar nada?**

Sasuke se le acerca y le dice- **no te preocupes ya todo esta bien, no debes de preocuparte por nada, solo tienes una amnesia temporal, la Hokage nos explico que esto iba a pasar ya que al parecer fuiste atacada por un especie de jutsu que lastimo tu sistema nervioso y el único modo que puedes recuperarte es por medio de una amnesia temporal, veras que como recordaras todo.**

En ese momento el la estrecha entre sus brazos, ella al sentir esos brazos pensó- **esto es un Genjutsu, Sasuke no puede ser tan tierno**- pero también siente una seguridad y protección de que nada malo le pasaría.

El se separa y le dice- **tengo que irme, debo de informarle a Tsunade que ya acabas de despertar y que tienes amnesia, tal vez puedas recordar algo ahora que ya despertaste.**

Simplemente ve como ella sale de su habitación, ella se levanta y ve que esta vestida con una bata blanca, se mira al espejo ve que es ella misma pero que tiene una edad de unos 25 años, su pelo era largo como cuando era niña. Ella sabe que esta dentro de un Genjutsu ella empieza a hacer los sellos para romper la ilusión pero cuando termina de hacerlo ve que nada ha sucedido

Ella se pregunta si solo fue un sueño, pero no ella estaba segura que era una ilusión así que hace varios sellos más difíciles, ella sabe que si ese jutsu no funcionaba entonces no estaba dentro de una ilusión y lo que estaba viendo era real. Cuando termina de hacerlo no funciona, entonces por un momento ella esta convencida de que todo lo que esta viendo es real.

Ella se siente aun siente el dolor de su cuerpo, de repente ella tose, lleva sus manos a su boca y cuando termina de toser ve que sus manos están cubiertas de sangre, preocupada se limpia y se cambia de ropa, media hora después ella baja al comedor, ve que los niños están sentados ahí, desayunando.

La niña viendo que su madre estaba bajando se acerca con mucho cuidado la niña le dice en un tono autoritario- **mama deberías de seguir descansando, dentro de poco subiré tu desayuno.**

**No te preocupes….**- en ese momento ella se queda muda trataba de recordar el nombre de su hija, su primogénita, pero no podía, entonces la niña algo molesta dice- **mi nombre es Kasumi mama, aun no recuerdas nada.**

La señota Uchiha se sienta nuevamente en la silla del comedor, en ese momento empieza a tener un gran dolor de cabeza, cuando se recupera ella recuerda el día en que dio la luz a su hija, ella al recordar eso, ella abraza a su hija, la mezcla de sentimientos hace que ella empiece a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Finalmente dice- **ya lo recuerdo hija, recordé el día en que naciste, fue un momento muy feliz para mi y tu padre, el soñaba con reestablecer su clan y yo deseaba darle con ansias un hijo**- de un momento ella abraza a su hija, con una mezcla de sentimientos el amor que le profesaba a su hija.

Kasumi mirando apenada, a su madre le dice- **ya madre que me apenas.**

Sakura sonriendo dice- **ven acá Óbito también quiero abrazarte, también acabo de recordar el día en que tu naciste, ese día Sasuke estaba mas feliz que nunca-** ella se sienta con ellos y ambos niños empiezan a contarle lo que habían hecho durante la ausencia de ella.

Al poco rato ella estaba sentada con sus hijos enseñándole como usar las shurikens y las kunais al mas pequeño, mientras que a su hija le estaba enseñando el uso correcto del chacra ya que sabría lo importante que le seria útil en el futuro.

En ese momento la Hokage llega junto con el líder del clan Uchiha, Sakura se sorprende por lo joven que aun es Tsunade-sama, tsunade se cerca y le dice de un modo imperativo- **que haces levantada Sakura aun estas convaleciente.**

**Lo siento Tsunade- sama es que como no he estado con ellos, quise pasar un rato con ellos y con lo que he hecho he recordado varias cosas por culpa de mi amnesia causada por aquel jutsu-** dice la pelirrosada avergonzada.

**-Pero lo mas importante es que debes de descansar ya que aun así no puedes forzarte-** en ese momento Sakura siente un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, ella cae al suelo y tose bruscamente escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Sasuke se acerca y la levanta entre sus brazos, ella no podía creer tanta amabilidad del chico Uchiha, ella por un momento mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de algo, ella en medio de su ataque de tos pregunta- **Acaso este tonto de Naruto no piensa en visitarme.**

Ambos bajan la mirada momentáneamente pero antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo el líder del clan Uchiha dice- **no te preocupes el no esta por el momento en la aldea, fue a una misión muy importante, y no creo que regrese en mucho tiempo.**

Sakura entiende la situación, ella tenia ganas de ver a su compañero y tal al verlo ella recuperaría algo de su memoria. En eso escucha una voz que le dice- **no te preocupes por el momento por ese baka. Lo importante es que descanses ya que ahora tu recuperación es más importante.**

Sakura se siente como una bebe por el modo en que su esposo la trata. Ella decide obedecer a la Hokage y a su esposo.

Un mes después………

Sakura paseaba con sus hijos y esposo por la aldea, veía como algunas cosas habían cambiado a lo que ella recordaba, ya que después de un mes, ella ya había recuperado algo su memoria, más sin embargo aun había grandes lagunas mentales las cuales no lograba recuperar, la Hokage le había dicho que tal vez esos daños serian permanentes, le preocupaba eso ya que por todos los medios aun buscaba modos para recordar, ella podía recordar perfectamente desde que ella había sido atacada por kabuto, pero de ahí en adelante le era in capaz de recordar algo.

Pero lo mas raro era que aun no había visto a Naruto por ningún lado, ya que decía Tsunade que aun Naruto no regresaba de su misión, pero ya era demasiado tiempo, realmente no quería preguntar nada pero la curiosidad le vence y dice- **Sasuke me podrías decir en que clase de misión esta ese baka que aun no regresa a la aldea.**

En ese momento sus hijos corren hacia la calle cuando Obito cae al suelo lastimándose la rodilla, Kasumi se acerca a su hermano y ella ve como su hija le dice- **serás torpe Obito, te pareces mucho en torpeza al compañero del equipo de papá.**

Obito deja de llorar y dice- **ese tal Naruto.**

Kasumi le dice- **si, ese que murió hace años-**

La niña se tapa la boca ya que se dio cuenta de que había roto la orden que le había dicho su padre. Cuando la niña voltea ve que su madre esta de rodillas, sus ojos estaban rojos, las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus bellos ojos verdes, ella mira a su esposo, este mostraba una mirada triste, acongojada, aun en medio de esa seriedad y mirada fría que a veces solía tener.

Cuando de repente el se agacha y la abraza, mientras lo hacia susurra dice- **tranquila sakura, esperábamos que tu solo recordaras, es mejor que vayamos a la casa.**

La ninja medico solo asiente, es levantada con mucho cuidado, ella ve que se hija se acerca y le dice con un tono arrepentido- **lo siento mama, papa nos había advertido que no dijéramos nada sobre Naruto ya que aun no recordabas nada sobre el.**

Sakura ve que su hija le habla con una sinceridad, se suelta de su esposo y la abraza, le dice al oído- **no te preocupes hija, tarde o temprano me enteraría, lo bueno es que fue mi propia familia la que me dijera y no un extraño.**

Media hora después…………

La familia Uchiha llegaba nuevamente a su casa, aun la pelirrosada no se recuperaba de saber que Naruto estaba muerto, pero ahora le surgía una pregunta la cual era "Desde cuando Naruto esta muerto"

Cuando entran ella se sienta en la sala de la casa, pone una mirada seria y dice- **¿Qué fue lo que paso Sasuke¿Quiero saber la verdad?, por favor no me mientas.**

Sasuke baja la mirada y dice- **realmente quieres saber lo que paso, aunque no te agrade, siempre te habías negado a saberlo. ¿Por qué hasta ahora deseas saberlo?**

**-Será la necesidad de llenar los huecos que hay en mi memoria, por eso debo de saber lo que paso en el momento que Naruto murió.**

**-Esta bien-** contesta Sasuke cansado el mira a los niños y les dice en un tono autoritario- **salgan a entrenar y por nada del mundo entren, esto debe hacerse así. **

Los niños ven el cambio de la mirada de su padre el cual muestra ya el Sharingan activado, ella se extraña ya que la mirada del Sharingan era muy extraña en ese momento ella mira sus ojos y dice- "**MangeSharingan".**

_Ella no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando ve que todo el lugar esta oscuro como si estuviera dentro de un Genjutsu, lentamente ve que todo el sitio empieza a tomar forma y escucha la voz de Sasuke que le dice- __**desde ahora veras todo lo que sucedió desde mi punto de perspectiva.**_

_No sabe que decir cuando de repente ve que esta sobre una rama de un árbol, observando todo la pelea entre Kabuto, Naruto y ella, no podía creerlo lo que estaba viendo. Cuando de repente ve como ambos caen al suelo, poco tiempo después aparece Tsunade con Hinata._

_Ve que es momento de bajar, Tsunade estaba cargando a Naruto cuando ve que su vista bajaba y se ponía enfrente de ellos, ve como Tsunade se sorprende. Entonces oye la voz de ella que dice- __**que haces aquí Sasuke acaso piensas hacernos algo.**_

_Escucha la voz de Sasuke que dice- __**no vengo a ayudarlos, hace poco descubrí el verdadero plan de Orochimaru, en su plan no esta contemplando mi venganza contra Itachi, el planea usarme para tener contacto con el, para que yo peleara con mi hermano y el me matara, al estar el débil el podría posesionarse de su cuerpo.**_

_Tsunade escucha eso y dice- __**Sasuke que piensas hacer.**_

_**-Pienso seguirlos y derrotar a Orochimaru, ya después me encargare de esa persona, pero yo no soporto las traiciones**__- ella escuchaba la voz de Sasuke muy seria._

_En la visión ve como ella se acerca a Naruto, haciendo unos movimientos más rápidos de lo normal, haciendo como cien sellos cuando los termina toca la mente de Naruto._

_Este abre los ojos como somnolientos, de repente ve los ojos de Sasuke que tiene el Sharingan y ve que se trata de Sasuke. Este rápidamente se levanta y dice- __**Sasuke eres tú.**_

_Sasuke con una rara sonrisa dice- __**si soy yo baka.**_

_En ese momento ella ve como Naruto la golpea y dice__**- eres un tonto, no sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido Sakura por tu culpa. Debería de matarte con mis propias manos.**_

_Entonces Sakura escucha la voz de Sasuke que dice mientras ella nota como una mano se acerca a sobarse su rostro- __**eso lo resolveremos después, lo importante es que debes de ir conmigo ya que pienso perseguir a Orochimaru, si unimos fuerza tal vez lo derrotemos.**_

_Ella ve como el rubio duda de las palabras que dijo el chico del Sharingan, entonces este se sienta en el suelo meditándolo, mientras de momento el cambia la mirada y ve que Sakura esta siendo cargada por Hinata, el se acerca y dice con un tono preocupado- __**esto lo hizo Kabuto verdad.**_

_Escucha la voz de tsunade que dice- __**si eso lo hizo él, aplico un Genjutsu muy extraño, necesita atención urgente.**_

_En ese momento ella ve como sus manos hacen una serie de sellos totalmente distintos a los que hizo con Naruto, cuando termina de hacerlo se acerca y con su mano toca la frente de Sakura, ella cambia de expresión a una más tranquila y relajada._

_Naruto viendo eso cruza sus brazos y dice- __**esta bien iré contigo Sasuke. Derrotemos juntos a Orochimaru.**_

_En eso los dos se levantan y antes de que se fueran dice Tsunade- __**a donde van no sabes lo peligroso que es enfrentar dos Genins a uno de los que fue considerado uno de los tres legendarios Sanins. **_

_Naruto se voltea y dice- __**lo sabemos anciana Tsunade, pero este es nuestro camino Ninja, no podemos retroceder, no te preocupes por mi, no moriré hasta que sea un Hokage.**_

_En ese ella ve que los dos se alejan del lugar moviéndose entre los árboles………._

Fin parte Uno…………

Continuara…………

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Discúlpeme por la tardanza prometo no tardarme mucho con la siguiente parte del episodio. Que sucederá con Sakura, espero que estén felices con el poco SasuSaku que hubo en el episodio Ahora si las dudas que deja este episodio ¿Desde cuando Sasuke tiene el MangeSharingan¿Cómo lo consiguió¿Realmente Sakura estará dentro de un Genjutsu?. Eso y mas en la siguiente parte **Jigoku Ilusion no jutsu.**


End file.
